The truth about Lucy
by x.X.LucyHeartfilia.X.x
Summary: Lucy has 2 childhood friends and it's Naruto and Sasuke. The boys was sucked in to a portal that made them go in Magnolia. WHO WILL Lucy fall with?
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke and Naruto

HeY iT'S Me RaNDoM LeTTeRs eVeRYWHeRe! New Story!

**[EDIT: 3/28/13, Thursday]**

Yeah, I'm busy always. I have this summer class, you know in the Philippines it's already summer. Yeah, editing this story was hard you know. It is hard. I'm posting Chapter 3 tomorrow or today. My hands are still aching.

For those who haven't read this. It's okay. Just review the first chapter and say that you want to know the original and I'll give the original to you, but I must warn you it will make your eyes blow. Seriously.

* * *

At night time, the blonde girl slept at the most comfortable state even though her dream isn't.

**[[Dream: 13 years ago]]**

Lucy Heartfilia was running from her father. Her father, Jude Heartfilia is a greedy and selfish man. She lost the most precious family member for he is the one to blame.

She passed away weeks ago, she was killed in front of her. The knife, the blood, and Death. She wanted to be free, she was envious about other kids with mothers and playing with other kids, so she ran away that's her mother told her to, _"Lucy, make a promise to me and live to be free.__"_

Lucy tripped at the little rock, but still, she was running. She was running until she reached the woods, she saw a portal and and jumped in it not thinking twice. When she entered the portal something strange happened. Then, she can't believe it she was lost!

She cried, and cried even more louder. An old man **[[Third Hokage]]** appeared and approached Lucy, "Why are you crying, little girl?" Lucy stopped crying and replied, "I'm lost!"

Lucy cried even more. The old man patted her head making the blonde girl to be happy. The old man said, "I'm here for you, my child." The Third Hokage smiled and patted her head once again. He knew that she was going to be strong and will protect the village.

Years later, Lucy became a strong, confident, bubbly woman who is friends with Team 7 trained by the famous, 'Kakashi'.

She was friends with Naruto, Sasuke and, Sakura. The closest to her is Sasuke and Naruto, even they're thick-headed they stand up for their nakama.

**[A/N: Yeah, if you want to see the back-story of being friends with them it will be on the next next next chapter! *cough* Chapter 4 *cough*]**

The worst day for her is when the Third Hokage died, the loud rain started to pour. Lucy cried and cried even more, she was in front of her step-grandfather's grave. She placed the Red Roses above the grave, and remembered what she promised to him, "Protect the village."

She was lost. Then, she disappeared and never came back to Konoha.

**[[End of Dream:]]**

Lucy woke up from her horrible past. Lucy wiped her tears, and never wanting to go back to Fairy Tail after she was kicked out of the team and forgot her birthday, but seriously, she was so strong why would she plan to get a revenge on Fairy Tail, but she didn't realize she had feelings for the pink-haired dragon slayer.

**[[Flashback: Yesterday]]**

It was Wednesday, July 1. **[[EDIT: Okay, I have been editing this story meaning that it was created when it was 2011 making it Wednesday!]]**

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna approaching towards Lucy with a sweaty look.

"Hey, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lisanna!" Lucy greeted the team.

"Hey, Lucy... Can yo-, It's hard for me to say but ca-," Natsu was interrupted by the ice mage who continued his sentence.

"Can you take solo missions for awhile?" Gray said continuing Natsu's sentence.

"Well, Lucy you are really weak. We need stronger members right now, okay? We're replacing you with Lisanna.

Lucy had tears on her eyes, "Don't worry, I'm fine. These are just tears of joy."

"Really? Thanks." Natsu said. **Team Natsu: -Lucy, +Lisanna**

**'It was my birthday today!'** Lucy thought and left the guild with tears on her eyes.

**[[End of Flashback:]]**

Lucy walked the Magnolia town with a sad look. Two boys were fighting in the middle of Magnolia.

These two boys were really familiar to her. The flashback repeated on her head, the flashback when the Third Hokage died.

Lucy passed the two boys with the flashbacks. The two boys [[Naruto and Sasuke]] remembered her, she was Lucy Heartfilia! The Third Hokage's step-granddaughter.

"Lucy, nice to see you again! Please remember us!" Naruto said. The blonde girl tilted her head and said, "Naruto and Sasuke!" Lucy laughed while hugging her childhood best friends.

"Can you help us? We're finding Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded.

"Wait, let's go somewhere private." Lucy said as the two boys nodded in response.

"Lucy, I forgot that your birthday was yesterday." Sasuke said. Naruto said, "Yeah, your birthday!"

"Thanks for remembering, guys! I love you so much!" Lucy replied with a kiss in the cheek for the two teens. The two boy teens blushed as red as a tomato.

"Let's meet at the woods or shall we call it a race?" Lucy said. Naruto and Sasuke laughed remembering her bubbly personality once again.

**[Natsu's POV]**

I was going to say something to Lucy, something important which is that Master is calling her to her office. Well, when I was at the middle of Magnolia, I saw her with two boys.

"Can you help us? We're finding Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde said. The jet-haired boy nodded.

"Wait, let's go somewhere private." Lucy said as the two boys nodded in response.

"Lucy, I forgot that your birthday was yesterday." The jet-haired boy said. The blonde boy said, "Yeah, your birthday!"

_'So she must be upset about that.'_ I thought.

"Thanks for remembering, guys! I love you so much!" Lucy kissed them in the cheek for a thank you. The two boy teens blushed as red as a tomato.

"Let's meet at the woods or shall we call it a race?" Lucy said. The two boys laughed.

They ran to trees by trees. Lucy was fast, I was running fast so I can catch up. Then I heard this blonde boy chant, "Kage Bunshi No Jutsu!" The boy became 2.

**[Lucy's POV]**

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Lucy asked Naruto, seeing his clone.

"I'm protecting ourselves, I just saw something weird." Naruto replied. [[A/N: By he meant something weird, he meant Natsu's hair color. It's weird for guys to have pink hair right?]]

"I'll win for sure! Hahaha! See you at the middle of the forest!~" I performed a hand sign making me to be in the forest.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for the next chapter:**

_"Lucy, is that really you?" Kakashi said._

_"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei!" Lucy said._

~I finished for the new story! And sorry for not updating other story, yesterday!

**[EDIT: 3/28/13, Thursday]**

Yeah, I'm busy always. I have this summer class, you know in the Philippines it's already summer. Yeah, editing this story was hard you know. It is hard. I'm posting Chapter 3 tomorrow or today. My hands are still aching.

For those who haven't read this. It's okay. Just review the first chapter and say that you want to know the original and I'll give the original to you, but I must warn you it will make your eyes blow.


	2. Chapter 2: The return of the ninja

**[EDIT: 3/28/13, Thursday]**

**Author:** Yeah, this is just an edit. I will be posting the true chapter tomorrow. Want to see the original? Just review and say that you want to see the original, but be warned your eyes may bleed.

**Naruto:** Who wants to see your failed project anyways? The grammar nazis? Hahahaha.

**Author:** You're so mean! *sniff* I will not pair Lucy nor Sakura nor Hinata to you with that attitude!

**Naruto:** Wait, I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!

**Erza:** How will she forgive you?

**Author:** You too Erza! You have been mean to me since every story! I will not pair you up with the strawberry cake!

**Erza:** NOOOOO!

**Lucy:** Author-chan, Forgive us with our attitude! We didn't mean it!

**Author:** It's okay, Lu-,

**Natsu:** Hey, guys! LucyHeartfilia-chan [[L.H-chan]] doesn't own Fairy Tail!

**Author:** STOP. INTERRUPTING. ME. *beats the hell out of Natsu*

* * *

Lucy is still waiting for the two boys to arrive while waiting she used her Wind and Fire Element and tried to focus these two together and tried releasing it and it caused hard damage. The twigs were in the ground broken along with destroyed trees.

"Time Ark Restore." Lucy had restored the destroyed trees to the beautiful self again.

Lucy looked at the tree house, she hadn't realize it was there the whole time. It was a little cute tree house with a little ladder. Lucy didn't mind seeing it at all, but it was strange at seeing a tree house at the middle of the woods.

Naruto and Sasuke reached the middle of the woods, they were breathing heavily and sweating. Sasuke said, "That was a little tough."

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Lucy said waving at them for greeting. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but wave back at her.

"So, what're we going to do? Train a little?" Naruto said as he sat down at the hard rock.

"I sensed danger in Konoha before our S-Class Exam which is in Tenrou Island.

"What's an S-Class Exam?" Naruto asked avoiding the question.

"Don't avoid the question." Lucy said with a scary and dark voice.

"...I fought with Pain. Well, we were fighting for a while but we were teleported when we don't even know what's going on." Naruto answered her question rubbing his neck neveously.

"What did you two DO?" Lucy yelled the sentence, the two boys were hugging because they were too scared to say anything.

"We fo-, fo-, f-f-f-f-o-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u-u-u-g-g-g-g-h-h-h-t-t." Sasuke and Naruto said as they were shaking in fear.

"If I saw you fight, I will swear to god that I will kill you." Lucy said with a dark, scary aura.

"Lucy, I have this power called Wind Rasengan." Naruto said proudly at Lucy.

"Asuma is dead, Team 10 cried at that moment. Jiraiya-sensei is also dead."

"Pervy Sage is dead? So the only one left is Tsunade in the Team, huh?" Sasuke nodded at Lucy in response.

"Me and Killer Bee **[[aka The Raikage's brother who likes to rhyme**(?)**]]** worked together." Naruto said.

"Really? Okay, let's go find Kakashi-sensei now." Lucy said as they went searching for him.

[[Time Skip: 3 hours have passed]]

"Lucy, is that really you?" A white haired man said.

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei!" Lucy said as she grinned.

"The village is a disaster the past years. We were in the portal that brought us here at your place. Good to see you back, huh?"

"I can help you re-fix the village faster too! I learned this lost magic! Time Ark Restore!" Lucy said.

"Really? Well, you can wait and see the look on their faces!" Kakashi said.

"They didn't even forget about you. Lady Tsunade was sobbing everyday when you were gone!" Naruto said as he remembered the day he came back.

"Where's Sakura? Maybe Sasuke can help." Lucy said as Sasuke gulped, he actually hated that fan-girl.

"She didn't join the mission, don't worry." Sasuke fake laughed.

"Let's go anyways! Open Portal: Konoha Village!"

"Wow, Let's go!" Kakashi said in an amazed voice.

**[[Time Skip: An hour later:]]**

Kakashi and the others planned to visit the Lady Hokage first. When opening the door, the Lady Hokage saw Lucy and hugged her tightly.

"Lucy, I missed you!" Lady Hokage said with a crying voice.

"Your hug is bone-crushing, Lady Hokage. Please let her go." Shizune said sweat-dropping at the sight.

Lady Tsunade lets go of Lucy. She was scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry for not coming back years ago. In payback, I'll re-fix the whole village!" Lucy said.

"We'll throw a party because of you came back, Lucy the ninja that saved us like Naruto did. You are like brother and sister. You helped me so much that's why I gave you two **[Naruto and Lucy] **the necklaces even though I thought that they were bad luck." Tsunade said as she chuckled and earning a nervous chuckle from the two blondes.

Lady Tsunade walked out of the room and said at the window, "Everybody, Lucy has came back!"

The whole village yelled at happiness, when Gaara heard the news he was excited seeing her again, his childhood crush.

Lucy was eating Ramen with Naruto in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto was happy Lucy treating him, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. While eating Ramen Naruto has already ate too much. **[[12 Ramens]]**

"Is Gai-sensei weird until now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he affected Lee too." Naruto replied. Lucy could just remember the old days.

[Time Skip: Half an hour later]]

"Naruto, I can't believe you ate 12 ramens today, it was totally expensive!" Lucy yelled at Naruto.

"Well, you should think twice before saying it!" Naruto yelled back.

As they were yelling at each other Kiba, Shino, and Hinata passed them.

"Hey, Lucy! Welcome back, _Princess_!" Kiba said while mocking her with the word, _princess_.

"Hey, Lucy. Welcome back." Shino said bluntly.

"Lucy-chan, we missed you!" Hinata said crying tears of joy.

While Hinata and Lucy talked about each other, a lazy ninja appeared.

Shikamaru greeted, "Hey, Lucy Heart-," Lucy said, "I told you not to tell!"

"Hey, why aren't wearign your Konoha Vest and Forehead Pro-," Naruto said as he was interrupted by the blonde mage.

"It's in my OLD APARTMENT." Lucy said.

"Lucy, we always clean that apartment and Lady Tsunade never ever let them sell your apartment." Shikamaru replied.

"Okay, I'm going to be there. Can you assist me, Shikamaru?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, Sure." The lazy ninja begun to assist the Heartfilia Princess.

**[[Time Skip: 3 hours have passed]]**

"I can't believe that it _still_ fits!" Lucy said.

"It sure does." Shikamaru said.

"I'm going to Hot Springs with Sakura!" Lucy said as she left the lazy ninja at her apartment sitting on her bed.

**[[Time skip: 5 minutes have passed]]**

"Sakura!" Lucy said as she waved at the smiling girl.

"You are h-here!" Sakura said smiling and waved back.

"In time, right? Let's go!" Lucy said as she pulled her friend to the Hot Springs.

Naruto and Sasuke was peeking at the girls, Naruto was close at going to be nose-bleeding and Sasuke was already nose-bleeding.

They were looking at Lucy.. Lucy heard every step that they do. Lucy quickly grabbed and dressed again. Then, Sasuke and Naruto took a peek again in the Girls dorm, but then...

Lucy saw them and beat the hell out of them.

After that she just went to her apartment again...

* * *

I'm so busy lately so I couldn't update these days and I need to review for the test in my school in the upcoming days. So here's the new chapter.

P.S: I will not update lately [I might if I have nothing to do.] **~EDIT**: I have many things to do.

**[EDIT: 3/28/13, Thursday]**

**Author:** Yeah, this is just an edit. I will be posting the true chapter tomorrow. Want to see the original? Just review and say that you want to see the original, but be warned your eyes may bleed.

**Naruto:** Who wants to see your failed project anyways? The grammar nazis? Hahahaha.

**Author:** You're so mean! *sniff* I will not pair Lucy nor Sakura nor Hinata to you with that attitude!

**Naruto:** Wait, I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!

**Erza:** How will she forgive you?

**Author:** You too Erza! You have been mean to me since every story! I will not pair you up with the strawberry cake!

**Erza:** NOOOOO!

**Lucy:** Author-chan, Forgive us with our attitude! We didn't mean it!

**Author:** It's okay, Lu-,

**Natsu:** Hey, guys! LucyHeartfilia-chan [[L.H-chan]] doesn't own Fairy Tail!

**Author:** STOP. INTERRUPTING. ME. *beats the hell out of Natsu*


End file.
